halofandomcom-20200222-history
Sangheili
multiplayer.]] The Sangheili, or Elites as the Humans have named them, are the iron heart of the Covenant military. There are a few varieties of the Elite, but all are roughly 8'6" tall and incredibly strong. Their strength allows them to rely on brute force when necessary, but they are quite capable of brilliant battlefield tactics as well. Their natural resilience is augmented by a personal energy shield in their armor which recharges when depleted. They can wield any Covenant weapon with ease and are the only race that pilot vehicles other than Grunts and Brutes. In Halo 2, when playing as the Arbiter, it is possible to give friendly Elites all of the weapons the player can wield. All the human weapons, from the Magnum to the Rocket Launcher, can be given to them. Culture s guard The Silent Cartographer.]] enters the Sanctum of the Hierarchs.]] discuss their loyalty to each other.]] Elites consider the other Covenant client races, with the exception of the Prophets, to be below them in all ways. The Elites are the only known race permitted to operate starships within the Covenant, though the crews are always a mix of races. In the Elite culture, names are considered a privilege. Only things of importance are named. The Elites generally consider humans to be nameless, and resent the fact that humans have assigned the label "Elite" to them, as humans have no standing to be naming things. Because names are important to the Elite society, each element of the name has a meaning. Elite names are constructed from a series of parts. An example is Ado 'Mortumee. "Ado" is his given name, which is all he had until he was considered an adult. As an adult he earned the right to carry the badge name "'Mortumee". This name is made up of three parts: MOR (an adjectival descriptor, such as "fast", or "deadly"), TUM ( a créche name, basically his family name), and EE (an honorific indicating he is a participant in the military). Most Elites will have names with this kind of construction. The Covenant military promotion is by merit. A Covenant soldier must succeed to advance. Success is often measured in scalps. A Covenant of "Admiral" or equivalent rank, may have personally slaughtered thousands of individuals to reach that status. Long ago, the Elites were at war with the Prophets. The Prophets, perhaps tiring of the war, shared with them the myth of the Great Journey. The Elites then became the bodyguards of the Prophets, who would search the galaxy for the Halos, thus starting the Covenant. In many ways the Elites are much like humans. They communicate, become protective of their troops and become angry and vengeful if other Elites are killed. The Arbiter is an example of an emotional Elite. Elites do not feel fear as easily as many other Covenant creatures and the only creatures they are known not to command are Prophets and Brutes, though they still interact with both. Rank Structure .]] Their color-coded ranks, from order of highest to lowest, are: *'Councillors:' Councillors are the political leaders of the Elites, and share power with the Prophets on the Covenant's High Council. Their ceremonial armor is quite distinct, a light blue or silver color with a tall crested helmet. Like Gold and Honor Guard Elites, the Councillors are extremely skilled fighters who favor Energy Swords. They also possess extra-strong energy shields, similar to those possessed by White "Ultra" Elites. They are primarily encountered in the level The Great Journey of the Halo 2 game, as allies of the Arbiter. However, they make previous appearances in cinematics and as corpses, and one is seen as a enemy in the level High Charity. .]] *'Honor Guard:' The personal bodyguards of the Prophet Hierarchs, the Honor Guard wear distinct, ceremonial red armor, with glowing orange edges which are in some ways similar to Japanese samurai armour. Ultra Honor Guards, who command the Honor Guards wear the same glowing armor but with white undersuit. They usually operate in teams of two, with one Honor Guard wielding an Energy Sword and another dual-wielding plasma rifles. However, in cinematics they are seen carrying two-pointed spears (this is presumably ceremonial). They are thought to be selected at birth and to devote their lives to protecting the hierarchs. Known for quick reflexes and extreme skill with Energy Swords, although it is unknown whether they outrank a Zealot. *'Gold - Zealot/Fieldmaster/Shipmaster/Fleetmaster:' The Generals and Admirals of the Covenant military; commanders of battalions, ships, and fleets. Gold Elites are some of the toughest and most skilled Elites. In combat, they are constantly moving and seeking cover, making it difficult to maintain continuous fire on them. They also run faster than other Elites and the Master Chief, and fire in longer, more accurate bursts. Gold Elites are also equipped with overshields, allowing them to withstand considerably more damage than other Elites. Most Gold Elites fight with Energy Swords. Unlike other Elites, Gold Elites do not seem to throw any grenades, nor will they ever board a friendly vehicle. In Halo 2, the overshields on Gold Elites are gone, leaving them with only somewhat stronger than standard energy shields and their great combat skills to protect themselves in combat. However, they seem to have a somewhat higher constitution than the rest of the Elites. The current Arbiter in Halo 2 once held this rank before his defeat at Installation 04. *'White - Ultra (White armour with a white undersuit indicates a Spec-Ops commander.):' These are the Covenant's colonels and captains, just below the golden-armored Zealots in rank. Several white Elite corpses were seen in Halo, presumably killed in combat with the Flood, but they do not appear in battle until Halo 2. They command operations, unlike the Zealots who command fleets or armies. Ultras commanded the anti-Heresy mission, the retrieval of the Icon, and the Scarab in the level "Metropolis". Like the Gold Elites, the Ultras are extremely skilled warriors. They also possess extra-strong energy shields that can withstand several times as much damage as those possessed by regular Elites, and they can take more physical damage as well. They often fight with heavy or dual-wielded weapons. Many also carry Energy Swords as their secondary weapon; when enemies get too close, Ultras let out a war cry, drop their currently wielded weapon, and pull the sword out for close combat. They are incredibly effective fighters, able to continue in sustained heavy combat long after most Elite warriors' shields would have been depleted. They are particularly effective in close quarters combat, where their stronger energy shields and Energy Sword allow them take down large numbers of enemies rapidly and easily survive. These Elites are unmatched in combat. .]] *'Dark Purple - Special Ops:' Covenant Special Forces that are extremely skilled fighters, sent in by the Covenant to accomplish the most dangerous and difficult of missions. Like Golds and Ultras, Black Elites are constantly on the move and never stand still or expose themselves to enemy fire. They also have superior accuracy, fire in longer bursts, and have slightly stronger shielding than regular Elites. They also do not "berserk" when seriously injured, unlike many other Elites. Most notably, Black Elites operate in squads and are extremely skilled and accurate grenade throwers. In Halo, they are the Covenant's elite shock troops, similar to the role played by the UNSC's Orbital Drop Shock Troopers, or Helljumpers. They were assigned to eliminate all Flood on a damaged Covenant cruiser and repair it for immediate departure. They were present when the Master Chief boarded that damaged cruiser to find what was left of Captain Jacob Keyes. They were also present on the Pillar of Autumn just before the first Halo was destroyed by its reactors going critical. In Halo 2, the Arbiter's squad of Special Ops Elites/grunts is equipped with unlimited Active Camouflage, and use it when needed. In Halo 2, most Special Ops Elites have a dark purple armor, showing subtly that they are no ordinary Elites without drawing lots of attention a Gold, Ultra, or Red Elite would from enemies in combat. The Arbiter led a squad of dark purple Special Ops elites to crush the Guilty Spark Heresy, and they assist him in retreiving the Sacred Icon. *'Brown - Stealth, Grey - Stealth Major' These Elites are equipped with Active Camouflage, making them nearly invisible to the naked eye. The camouflage fluctuates slightly when these Elites fire their weapons or are shot, but they will not become fully visible until they are killed. The drawback of the Active Camouflage is that it cannot be used in conjunction witn the Elite's energy shields, making Stealth Elites vulnerable to damage. In Halo 2, however, Stealth Elites are equipped with energy shields and wear steel-gray armor. They are equal in rank to the SpecOps Elites, and often brandish Energy Swords, which they activate after sneaking up on an enemy. The Energy Swords, however, cannot be camouflaged, and are easily seen. *'Red - Major Elite:' This veteran Elite soldier is the physical equal of a SPARTAN-II supersoldier. They are overall more agile, more accurate, and more aggressive than Blue Elites, and seldom make tactical errors in combat. A single Red Elite can hold his own against an entire squad of Marines. In Halo 2, they can often be seen dual-wielding, piloting Covenant vehicles, or carrying heavy weapons. They are also the only grade of Elite that can be designated Ossoonas. *'Sealed Blue/Jet pack - Ranger:' Some Elites are issued jetpacks and flight suits to protect them from the vacuum of space or to aid them in battle. They dual-wield plasma rifles, signifying they are of relatively high rank. Their helmets completely encase their heads, protecting them from the vacuum of space. They are usually seen travelling in small groups of 2-3. They are curious, as they seem to be gifted with symbols of respected Elite rank, but have the blue armour of the Elite Minor, the lowest of the Elite forces. They can pose a substantial threat and are seen on Cairo Station, Delta Halo, Regret and Gravemind. *'Blue - Minor Elite:' The most common and least experienced Elite. Blue Elites are still skilled warriors superior to any human Marine, but they are somewhat weaker than Red Elites or SPARTAN-IIs. Their energy shields are not quite as powerful, and they often make tactical errors such as standing in one place while firing, or rushing forward into enemy fire. They also fire in shorter bursts, and have somewhat less accuracy. Along with Red Elites, they often lead squads of Grunts into battle. Anatomy and Physiology Elites have an interesting physical appearance. Their jaw is quadruple-hinged; they have an upper jaw, and then four mandible-like lips which are lined with sharp teeth, hence the human nickname "Split-lip". It is unknown, given this structure, how Elites chew, swallow food, or even speak. They appear to have a double set of pectoral muscles. Their hands have four fingers; two middle fingers and two thumb-like fingers on the outside for grasping. Their legs are digitigrade so they can jump great distances compared to humans, and their unusually shaped hoof-like feet give them tremendous balance. They have grayish-brown skin and purpleish blood. It is not known what chemical makes their blood this color, though it is assumed they breathe oxygen or nitrogen because they can breathe the same atmosphere as humans, and cannot survive in space. The majority of Elites have dark blue/black eyes, but there are some exceptions, such as the Arbiter (red/pink) and Rtas 'Vadumee (green). Known Elites strides forward.]] *Arbiter - ex-Supreme Commander of the Fleet of Paticular Justice *Heretic leader Sesa 'Refumee *Councillor Soha 'Rolamee *Zealot Commander Orna 'Fulsamee - Shipmaster of the Truth and Reconciliation *Zealot Commander Noga 'Putumee *SpecOps Commander Rtas 'Vadumee *SpecOps Major Zuka 'Zamamee *SpecOps Major Huki 'Umamee *Major Isna 'Nosolee *Major 'Kasamee *Minor Ado 'Mortumee *Minor Bako 'Ikaporamee *'Ontomee *'Qualomee Trivia It should be noted that the higher-ranking Elites have strange glyphs on the backs of their armor. Upon closer examination, these glyphs were found to be the same symbols that appeared in the Halo Control Room console. This is an example of how the Covenant worship, or at least revere, the Forerunners' "Great Journey". The dialog spoken by the Elites of Halo 1 was made by reversing and slowing sound clips of Sergeant Johnson. "Wort wort wort" is the reversed phrase, "Go, go, go!". Combat .]] Some weapons are useful against the Elites, some are useless. Find out in this list. *'M6D Pistol' (Halo 1): About five or six headshots will deplete a shield and kill whatever was behind it. *'MA5B Assault Rifle' (Halo 1): Not the most effective weapon, but useful for shield breaking. *'Magnum' (Halo 2): Effective if used in conjunction with a 'shield breaker' weapon, like the Plasma pistol, since it's powerful against unshielded Elites. *'Battle Rifle' (Halo 2): Highly effective against Elites. A high step up from the MA5B, it's 3 round burst makes this workhorse weapon, good all around. *'SMG' (Halo 2): Good when coupled with the Magnum or the Plasma Rifle, breaks shields quickly, and is excellent when it does. *'Shotgun': This is the best weapon to handle Elites with, and works well pretty much in every situation except blade-wielding fights. *'Sniper Rifle': One shot will deplete an Elite's shielding. A headshot will take them down instantly. *'Frag Grenade': Elites have good reflexes and dodge most grenades thrown at them, but this behavior can easily be put to your advantage. are good in narrow areas, close quarters, or for making the enemy break cover. *'Plasma Cannon' (Halo 2): Very useful, though few and far between. Basically a 3 second way to break an Elite's shield and put it away. *'Rocket Launcher': Very good against Elites in cover and for taking out groups of 2 or more, but for the sake of practicality, carry something else to switch to for one-on-one combat. *'Plasma Pistol': Resist the urge to fire a charged shot; an Elite will most likely dodge it. Instead, fire continuously to bring down more quickly. *'Plasma Rifle': Very effective if your aim is true. If not, the overheat can leave you vulnerable to a charging and angry Elite. Dual-wielding's good too. *'Brute Plasma Rifle': Similar to the Plasma Rifle, only it overheats more quickly, but fires faster and is more powerful. Dual-wielding can avoid losing both guns to overheating. *'Needler': Highly effective. If you catch an Elite in the open, fire a whole clip then retreat and the needles will home in on it, piercing its shield and killing it. *'Plasma Grenade': Run up close, or take good aim, then throw it at an Elite. If it becomes scared, it runs toward the rest of its squad, blasting them as well. Beware against higher ranking Elites or on higher difficulty levels as certain Elites, when stuck with a plasma grenade will attempt to rush you, killing you in the explosion, in these circumstances simply backpedal and fire at the Elite to stagger it until the grenade detonates. *'Carbine' (Halo 2): Effective. Works same way as the Battle Rifle. *'Brute Shot' (Halo 2): The grenades bounce high unless you hit first try and the explosion radius is small compared to other grenades, but can take out an Elite in only one or two hits. *'Fuel Rod Cannon' (Halo 2): Similar to the Rocket Launcher but a little less powerful. Inefficient and dangerous at closer ranges. *'Energy Sword' (Halo 2): This weapon is effective at close quarters, and is fatal in one hit. *'Shade Turret': Fairly useful but you will be better off with another weapon. Related Links *Elite Personal Energy Shield Category:The Covenant